


Pink

by cmk418



Category: The Sopranos
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: Meadow makes a discovery





	Pink

Pink lipstick on his collar.

Not her mother’s shade.

She tries to rub it away, makes it worse.

Pink everywhere, staining her fingertips.

She takes the shirt, buries it in the trashcan in her room.

Covers it, tries to forget.

She washes her hands, imagining pink water running down the drain.

The wounds of her family erased by her actions.

Her mother, blissful in her ignorance, cooks dinner downstairs.

Her brother is too young, too unaware to catch anything.

Her father barrels in, bigger than life.

With a present just for her.

A Barbie, dressed in pink.

Meadow hates it.


End file.
